The present GPS navigation network is vulnerable to signal jamming and low signal acquisition probability depending upon the environment with which the user is in. This is due primarily to the low power signals associated with present GPS navigation service. For military applications in particular, there is a need for uninterrupted GPS navigation service with robust anti-jam capability to small, hand held mobile terminals. There is also a need for integrated navigation and mobile communication services into a single such terminal.